This invention relates to cartridge holders or clips used for securing a number of cartridges in position for simultaneous loading into the cylinder of a revolver.
The cylinder of a typical revolver is essentially comprised of six or more adjacent chambers into which cartridges are placed for firing. During operation of the revolver, the cylinder is rotated so that an unfired cartridge is aligned with the barrel of the revolver and is positioned so that the firing mechanism can strike the cartridge, thereby causing ignition of the powder to form gas that propels the bullet portion of the cartridge through the barrel.
Earlier versions of cartridge holders feature substantially annular devices having a series of openings or recesses around the circumference of the device. These recesses are shaped from prong-like members that extend from the interior portion of the annular device. These prongs are normally formed of resilient material and grasp the end portion of a standard cartridge after the cartridge is forced through the opening of the prongs. Previously developed cartridge holders are so designed that a cartridge shell, once past the narrow opening of the prongs, will be loosely seated in a recess that is designed to be slightly larger than the diameter of the cartridge. This loose fit creates difficulties when attempting to place a fully loaded cartridge holder into the firearm cylinder since each individual cartridge must be properly aligned with its corresponding cylinder chamber prior to insertion.
It is the object of this invention to provide a cartridge holder that securely holds each individual cartridge in proper alignment for insertion into a revolver chamber. It is another object of this invention to provide a cartridge holder that, when loaded into a revolver chamber, will adapt to distorting forces resulting from dissimilarities existing in the alignment of chambers of mass produced revolver cylinders.